Custom Skills
Introduction Custom skills, also known as 3rd skill, are special skills that only LR/HLR/GLR/XLR cards can equip. These skills will activate as a battle progresses and the turn counter reaches 0. It cannot be targeted by unleashers. Creating a custom skill requires obtaining the corresponding recipe for that skill and having all the required materials and resources needed. It can also likewise be upgraded or leveled up. Leveling up a skill will increase the effect and decrease the turn count. Refer to Creating and Upgrading for skill recipe, resources and materials needed to create and upgrade a custom skill. Custom skills that are already created can be sold. A custom skill can be sold for 1000 . Limitations * A custom skill cannot be created if only the required materials are owned. The skill recipe is needed. * A custom skill cannot be targeted by unleashers. * A custom skill can be nullified by attack nulls. * A card must have a skill cost equal or higher than the skill cost of the custom skill to be equipped. * A card can only equip one custom skill at a time. * A card can only equip a custom skill that matches the element of the custom skill. * They cannot be equipped to cards that are currently in Elemental Hall. Using Custom Skills Turn Count The number of turns required during the battle for the custom skill to activate. During battle, a number will be displayed on a card that is equipped with a custom skill. Each time you perform a standard attack with any of the cards in your unit, the turn count will decrease by 1. When the count reaches 0, an orange ★ will appear indicating a custom skill is available to use. If an enemy uses a turn-skipping skill, the turn count will not decrease when the enemy attacks. If a card's regular skill and custom skill have activated and both are available to use at the same time, tapping the ★ on the card will bring up a window allowing you to choose which skill to use. Regardless of which skill you use, using one skill will not deactivate the other. Activation It is the number of times the custom skill can activate during a single battle. Aside from DMG to all enemies and All Allies Recover which have 2 activation, the remaining custom skills only have 1 activation. Once a custom skill's activation is used up, there will no longer be a number appearing on the card equipped with a custom skill. Skill Cost It is the skill cost required to equip the custom skill. A card cannot equip a custom skill if the skill's skill cost exceed the card's skill cost. A card's skill cost will gradually increase as the card is leveled up. For example, All Enemies DMG (★1) custom skill has a skill cost of 10. A level 1 LR cannot equip said custom skill. However, when you level the LR card to at least Level 9, it can now equip the custom skill. List of Custom Skills All of the custom skills that can be created are attacking skills. There are 56 total custom skills that can be created but they can be grouped in 6, depending on the Skill Core needed to create them. DMG to all enemies A skill that deals DMG to all enemies at the end of the required number of turns. DMG to all enemies + Turn Skip Custom skills that deal DMG to all enemies and render them unable to move. Fixed DMG to a single enemy Deal a fixed amount of DMG to a single enemy. Fixed DMG to all enemies Deal a fixed amount of DMG to all enemies. Proportional DMG to a single enemy Deal DMG to a single enemy equivalent to that enemy's remaining soldiers. Proportional DMG to all enemies Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to that enemy's remaining soldiers. All Allies' Awoken Burst Activate the Awoken Burst for all allies. All Allies Recover Own Attack Up Increases the attack power of the equipped card. Costs :For the materials and resources needed to create and upgrade a specific custom skill, kindly refer to Creating and Upgrading. Skill Materials Skill Recipes (Books) Skill Recipes are needed to create custom skills. These items, as of current, are available as Elemental Hall panel rewards, Abyssal Archwitch Hunt ranking rewards, and Treasure Hunts. Skill Cores Skill Cores are used when creating custom skills from skill recipes. Skill Cores are available as Elemental Hall panel reward, as a reward after encountering and defeating the Time Traveler in Elemental Hall, as a ranking reward from Abyssal Archwitch Hunt, and some are available in Treasure Hunts. Celestial Waters Celestial Waters are used when creating custom skills from skill recipes. They are available as Elemental Hall Panel rewards and from Treasure Hunts. Custom Skill Refinement Custom Skill Refinement are used when upgrading the custom skills. They are currently available as Elemental Hall panel rewards and from Treasure Hunts. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay